quand on dit que ce type est givré !
by ylg
Summary: Saiyuki Gaiden, minifics :: 1ère vignette : Kenren, Tenpou, et un frigo. 2e: la participation de Goujun à un jeu ? 3e: Kanzeon aime taquiner son neveu. 4e: mini Goku et un tas de noix. MàJ, 5e: Tenpou, Kenren, et une chaise. ::gen, crack-ish::
1. Kenren, Tenpou, givré

**Titre** : quand on dit que ce type est givré !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki Gaiden  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kenren, Tenpō  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : "nettoyer et dégivrer le congélateur/freezer"  
(proposé par Mab pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Kenren/Tenpō)

**Nombre de mots** : 400

oOo

Que le frigo caché dans un coin du bureau de Tenpō soit une zone classée sinistrée, passe encore. Mais le petit congélateur au-dessus ? Le voilà transformé en un gros bloc de givre dont dépassent les coins de quelques objets non identifiables.

« C'est quoi ça ? T'as oublié de refermer la porte après avoir mis le bac à glaçons à prendre ?  
- Ah, c'est une possibilité, oui, reconnaît Tenpō sans se démonter le moins du monde.  
Kenren se frappe le front.

« Poubelle. Direct. Débranche ce congélo, ouvre la porte en grand. Pense qu'il faudra éponger la flotte au fur et à mesure que ça fondra ! »  
(Enfin, il dit ça, mais il sait très bien qu'il va se retrouver à le faire lui-même au final, avec son maréchal qui le regardera faire sans toucher à rien.)

« Ohlala. La quantité de trucs bizarres là-dedans, pour un si petit compartiment freezer... C'est quoi ça ? »

Alors que la glace recule et rend ses proies, il énumère les trouvailles :

« Des légumes surgelés, pourquoi pas. Le bac à glaçons, normale. Un _œuf_ ?  
- J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait en cuire le jaune par le froid. Je voudrais vérifier.  
- Des... têtards.  
- Un cadeau de Gokū, il les a attrapés lui-même dans l'étang à lotus de Kanzeon, et je ne pouvais pas juste les garder dans un aquarium, ils auraient fini par devenir des grenouilles. »

Comme chaque fois ou presque qu'il se retrouve à faire le ménage dans les affaires de Tenpō, Kenren conclut,  
« Je devrais demander mon transfert dans une autre unité.  
- Allons, tu sais que Gōjun te le refusera. »

Et que sans lui Tenpō serait perdu, oui. Et que malgré ces menus désagréments, il n'a pas envie de le quitter. Aussi Kenren prend son mal en patience, et pendant ce temps Tenpou s'active dans son dos. Il récupère les items que Kenren arrache à la prise du givre, pour les ranger Boddhisatva seul sait où. Tac, tac, font des trucs durs dans la direction générale de son bureau.

Quand Kenren se retourne pour s'informer de ce qu'il fabrique, Tenpō tient un grand verre dans chaque main et un grand sourire sur le visage :

« Whiskey _on the rocks_ en attendant ? »


	2. Roi Dragon sans peur et sans reproche

(Ok, est-ce que c'est juste moi qui bigle, ou Goujun n'existe pas dans la liste des persos disponibles sur ce site ?)

* * *

**Titre** : sans peur et sans reproche  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki Gaiden  
**Personnages** : Gōjun, Tenpō, Gokū  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : "L'image d'un dragon."  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Un dragon ne connaît qu'une seule peur, et c'est celle qu'il inspire, marmonne Gōjun entre ses dents.  
- Oh tiens, rétorque joyeusement Tenpō : je croyais que ça, c'était la devise des pirates. Bref. Vous jouez dans l'équipe de Kenren. »

Bien sûr, le Roi des Mers de l'Ouest n'a pas _peur_ de jouer au base-ball avec un petit singe sans cervelle et le plus doué mais aussi le plus loufoque des officiers qui lui ait été donné de connaître, mais ça ne l'empêche pas, disons, d'être _effaré_, oui voilà, de se voir proposer une activité pareille.  
…Pourquoi avoir accepté, déjà ?


	3. Kanzeon, Konzen, mini Goku, soleil

**Titre** : comme le soleil  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki Gaiden  
**Personnages** : Kanzeon Bosatsu, Konzen Dōji, Gokū  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : "Brillant comme le Soleil d'Or."  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Brillant comme le soleil d'or, » c'est ainsi que Gokū a spontanément appelé Konzen. À cause de ses longs cheveux blonds brillants.  
« Mais sûrement pas à cause d'une joie de vivre rayonnante, se moque gentiment Kanzeon Bosatsu, amusée. Te voilà promu soleil de ce petit bout de chou, mon neveu ; tâche d'être à la hauteur. »

Konzen répond par un marmonnement ennuyé : le singe le suit déjà partout à la remorque.  
« Un vrai satellite.  
- À ce qu'on dit, la lune et les planètes ne brillent pas par elles-mêmes mais en reflétant la lumière du soleil. Une bonne raison de te montrer _éclairé_. »


	4. mini Goku, Konzen, des noix

**Titre** : casser leees noiiix !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki Gaiden  
**Personnages** : le Konzen-ikkō  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya (et un tout-tout petit peu de Patrick Bruel parodié pour le titre)

**Prompt** : « Casse-noisette, casse-noisette... Casse-pied, oui ! » d'après Camille Miko  
pour la case n°24 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « le cast principal de _Saiyuki Gaiden_ »

**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Poc. Poc. Poc.  
Le singe a découvert le principe du caillou pour casser les noix. Et pas moyen de le faire cesser, sous prétexte que c'est bon, les noix, et que Gokū veut les partager avec Konzen et pas juste les manger tout seul : que répondre à cela ?  
( - Prétends que tu es allergique, suggère Kenren.  
- Non, regrette Konzen : il va pleurer si je refuse son cadeau et ensuite ça sera _pire_.)

La solution _made in_ Tenpō les achève : parmi ses gadgets ridicules ramenés du monde d'En Bas, il jure d'en avoir quelque part un qui rendra le cassage des noix plus rapide et moins bruyant : plus efficace, tout le monde y trouve son compte ! ...s'il le retrouve.

Résultat : Tenpō perdu dans sa bibliothèque, à lire en plus de tout déranger, et Gokū qui continue à casser ses noix de plus belle, promettant d'en avoir assez pour tout le monde, Konzen, Ten-chan et Ken-nii-chan. Et même Gōjun et Kanzeon s'ils passent par là et Nataku la prochaine fois qu'il le verra.

Ça laisse à Konzen et Kenren l'option de pondérer, pour ou contre piquer son whiskey à Tenpō, pendant que ces deux zouaves sont tellement occupés ?


	5. Kenren, Tenpou, une faille dans le plan

**Titre** : une faille dans le plan  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki Gaiden  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kenren, Tenpō  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : « Maman continue de vouloir qu'il aille à l'école ; à la rentrée, normalement, [elle] le détachera de la chaise. »  
d'après Azalée Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il le détachera de la chaise à laquelle il a confié de force sa sécurité quand il reviendra, a promis Tenpō. Et Kenren, encore tout endolori de son passage à tabac, n'a pas la force de déchirer les bandages qui l'y ligotent.

Mais y'a une faille dans ce plan, beugle-t-il dans le vide : et s'il ne revient pas, hein ?

Il connaît les méthodes de Li-tōten, merci bien, il vient de les subir. Alors ils feront quoi si Tenpō se retrouve à son tour enfermé dans un sombre cachot ? Ils seront deux dans la mouise et pour rien !


End file.
